sLAYERS eVerything. written by my Idiot sister
by GT Onizuka Eikichi
Summary: i found this on our computer. I want to put this up. It's kind of stupid but i think all you L/G fans will love the ending but hate the starting. Overall i am furious with the story. I only love the last part. my sister has a screwed brain.


1 Slayers complicated love life  
  
. Anyways I realise there ain't enough Gourrina lemons. Then again, you people like diff. Combinations like lina/zel or lina/Xelloss so just to make you all happy…I've combined all of it. You'll see what I meant.  
  
  
  
It has been almost a year since Lina and Gourry divorced. Gourry left to travel on his own even though he promised Lina that he'll be her protector but now he needs some time and Lina resumed her own traveling looking for treasures. What she and Gourry share was special but due to some problems in their marriage, they decided to separate their ways. What Lina sees in Gourry now is just as a good friend of hers or well maybe not . Lina just stared into the stars and prayed for something good to happen.  
  
"Lina! Are you alright?" Zel asked touching her forehead. Lina blushed and nodded at him. "Tomorrow will go to the holy tree to look for Rezo's staff and I know you'll be cured." Lina said assuring the blue Chimera. Lina then lie down on the ground. It was cold and her cloak didn't kept her warm. Zel noticed that she was shivering. Zel took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Zel…" Lina managed to say. She wanted to fireball him when he touched her but he was only concern. "Zelugadis-san you'll be cold." Lina said full of concern. " I'm stony and it's hard to get cold you just get warm and rest well Lina…I'll be alright" He said. Surprisingly Lina snuggled into the arms of Zel and slept.  
  
The next morning, the both of them walk their way in the holy tree's direction avoiding Sairaag because of you know what happen and who is there. The nearby grounds of the holy tree were partly destroyed. They finally reached the area of copy Rezo's grave. "Search for Rezo's belongings." Lina told Zelgadis. Lina found useless magical items along with some broken tubes around the area. Suddenly she remembered Gourry shouting her name when she was wounded. Deep in her heart she missed him and his physical touch. A tear rolled down her cheeks. ' I still love Gourry…I love him.' She thought. She tried to control her tears then continued searching for the staff. "Lina! I found it!" Zel shouted from the other end of the tree. Lina ran to where Zel was standing and look at the staff that was stucked to the bark of the tree. "Let's get it out.!" Lina said trying to pull the staff. It wouldn't budge. From behind, Zel hold her waist and help her pull it out. Lina was blushing yet still thinking of Gourry touching her. The staff finally came out and both of them fell back. Lina was on top of Zel. Both of them blushed. Lina smiled and thought 'it's been long since this Chimera ever blushed after Amelia left him'. Soon she felt her body aching because of the hard stony skin of the blue chimera she landed on. Zel apologized and cast recovery on her. They took the staff and headed their way back to their nearest camp site.  
  
It was midnight and it was also the perfect time to cast a spell to cure Zel. Lina had been observing the staff for many hours and discovered how to use it. There were some inscription engraved on the staff and it was the cure to Zel's freakish self. Lina ordered Zel to sit in front of her and pray hard. Lina sprinkled some magic dust on Zel. "Oh power that has bestowed upon me, I reverse the spell that I have cast, By the power of L- sama…Reverse!" Lina recited. The red orb glowed and the rings around it jingled. Lina could feel the power and pointed the staff towards Zel. A red aura glowed on him. Slowly he change back into a human! "It work! Zel if we knew this earlier you could have been cured long time ago." Lina said happily. Zel looks happy but dazed. "Thanks Lina." He said then hugging her. Lina gave the staff to Zel. "It belongs to you…you are Rezo's grandson and you are the only one that must protect this staff Zel…"Lina said. Thank goodness Zel accepted. He looked into Lina's ruby eyes. It must have brought him to some other dimension. A moment later he found himself kissing this flamed hair sorceress. Lina looked at him. He looks handsome. She suddenly felt happy about Zel. She had always been fond of him but never thought they would go this far. She needed physical touch. She needed someone to feel her cold lonely body. She missed Gourry…but she's found a new love, Zelgadis. " I love you Zel" She said. He smiled and kissed her. Lina felt her legs growing limp. The night was still young and the couple went to their tent and made love. (note: Still thinking of Gourry while she made love to Zel)  
  
The birds were chirping outside and the rays of the sunlight faced Zel's face causing him to wake up. He found himself naked with a beautiful red- head sorceress in his arms. He blushed as he remembers the night of passion both of them shared. He never knew that he would lose his virginity at this time. He was glad he was a human. He wondered what Lina would react if he made love to her as a chimera. 'She'll proberly get hurt…at least she didn't see my Chimera stony manhood.' He thought smiling to himself. By the time they got and prepared for their next journey, Lina was already hungry. They went to the nearest restaurant and ate their food.  
  
Meanwhile in Sairaag…  
  
Gourry was walking and looking and the almost half ruined and newly built city. He saw a red head and instantly thought of Lina. He missed her dearly and he felt miserable without her. It was his fault that they got divorce and it was Naga's fault too. On the night of the harvest festival in Lina's hometown, Gourry got too drunk and Naga was feeling damn horny and a little tipsy. She and Gourry had the 'accident' night . Lina was the one who found them together in bed. He didn't know whether Naga and him really did it but having Lina inverse as his wife, he should know her thoughts and feelings of jealousy. ' I know her too well' he thought. He thought of meeting Sylphiel for some advice. Slowly he approach the shrine where Sylphiel was working. "Gourry-sama! How nice of you to drop by…I'm sorry about Lina-san" Sylphiel said. ' I think this is my chance to get with Gourry-sama!' Sylphiel thought. The both of them sat in Sylphiel's room. "What brings you here Gourry?" Sylphiel asked in her sweetest voice. "I need some advice." He said looking sad. " Sure, just tell me everything." Sylphiel said with sudden interest. "I missed Lina, you know how I feel when she isn't around and I miss making love to her." He said looking at outside the window. "Then you can forget her!" Sylphiel said rashly but blushing also. "Naga…I meant Gracia and I didn't really do anything…I hope. I just…" he breakdown in the middle of the sentence. Sylphiel took advantage of the chance and comfort him. She looked into his eyes and suddenly kissed him. At first he was reluctant to return back the kiss but then he pretended it was Lina he was kissing. Suddenly it was more then just kissing. Gourry's imagination of Lina on Sylphiel was really wild. He started believing that he was in the process of making love with Lina. That was what really happening now.  
  
The next morning he woke up to find that Sylphiel was in his arms. Sylphiel woke up and smiled at Gourry. "No…NO! I'm sorry Sylphiel I didn't meant to…"Gourry said quickly wearing his clothes back and dashing out of the room out of guilt and embarrassment. Sylphiel realizes that she has just lost her virginity to her man of her dreams who ran away. Sylphiel suddenly cries and got dress.  
  
Mean while in Lina's case…  
  
"FireBALL!" Lina said aiming it at Xellos the mazoku. "RATILT!" Zel said casting it to Xellos. Xellos quickly dodges every move. "What do you want Xellos?" Zel shouted at Xellos. "Sore Wa Himitsu desu!" the trickster priest said with his trade mark face. Zel was suddenly hit by powerblow from Xellos's staff. "ZEL!" Lina screamed. "Now whose gonna save you now Lina-chan?" Xellos said laughing evilly. "Gourry?" Xellos said now in an evil voice. The Mazoku swoop down and grab Lina then teleport her to another place. " Let me go! Fireball! Fireball! Fireball?" Lina said. She then realize that it's that time of the month again. Damn! Wrong timing eh? "Damn Lina! Do you have to be on that time of the month?" Xellos said with a sweat drop on his head. "What does that concern you!?" Lina said blushing. " I was gonna satisfy you knowing that you were lonely…" he said making his trickster face again. "satisfy me? What do you mean by…"Lina said then realizing that he wanted to make love to her. " Let me go…Hmmphmmmmph…mrph!" She shouted at Xellos while he tried to gag her. "I'll guess I'll have to wait…" he said teleporting himself back to wherever he came from.  
  
Zelgadis woke up to find himself alone and bruised. "Li…cough…Lina!" Zel tried to said. Lina was gone, taken away by that trickster priest. The blow that Xellos gave was hard! When he was a Chimera he could withstand it but he's just a human now. Zel was on the verge of dying. He needs someone to do resurrection. Then he remembered that Sairaag was only a mile away. Sylphiel could do resurrection. "RAYWING" he said. His ray wing spell brought him to the shrine in just less than an hour! "Huh? Zelgadis? Zelgadis!" Sylphiel said looking out at the window. She saw a handsome young man with very familiar features looking very injured. She quickly ran down and brought him inside. She saw that he needs resurrection.  
  
A couple of hours later,  
  
"Sylphiel?" he said trying to get up. " Hey don't get up your gonna hurt yourself." Sylphiel said. "Who are you?" Sylphiel question Zel. "It's me Sylphiel! Zelgadis…" he said smiling and feeling his skin. " Zel? But how? How did you…" Sylphiel replied without finishing her sentence. She was indeed astonish. "This! And with the help of Lina" he said showing him Rezo's staff. "Speaking of Lina, I need you and Gourry's help to save her." He said full of concern. "Gourry…Lina?" Sylphiel muttered. She was worried that if things like this happen the two of them might get back together. She finally cleared her thoughts and said " What happen?" "Xellos, he captured her." Zel said. " He could be doing anything to her now and we got to go find her tomorrow!" Zel said. "Ok I'll go with you and Gourry's staying at the inn I'll go get him." She said almost regretting every word of it except Gourry.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Sylphiel was knocking on Gourry's door. He open the door not really surprised to see Sylphiel standing there. "Look Sylphiel, what I had with you was unintentional and…"he said stammering. "I'm not here to discuss that and it's ok I understand. I came here to tell you that Lina's in trouble and Zel needs your help to save her because Xellos has captured her." She said all in one breath. "Whoa…slow down, did you say Xellos has captured my Lina? WHAT? LINA IS XELLOS'S PRISONER?! WE GOT TO GO NOW!" he said suddenly becoming paranoid. Sylphiel only gave a sweat drop. "Look Gourry-sama, we are going tomorrow meet us outside the shrine." She said then turn back and ran away.  
  
(Let's fast forward the story I am too tired to write already)  
  
While fast forwarding I'll elaborate some stuff. Sylphiel talks more openly to Zelgadis who help her deal with what was happening. Somehow they go closer and on one occasion which was the day 5th day of Lina's disappearance they almost kiss if Gourry didn't interrupt them. Gourry was the one who hardly talk unless necessarily and that only applies to Zelgadis. Soon Sylphiel forgets about Gourry and calls Zelgadis, Zelgadis- sama. And yes I am not surprise by that. Blah! Blah! Zelgadis realizes the one and only woman for him had been there almost every time. Nope not Amelia, Lina or Filia mind you! Sylphiel. She's the one. On Lina's side, Her time of the month is a day left before perverted Xellos Metallium come and rape her. Meanwhile Zel, Syl and Gourry found a way to open a portal to where Lina is captive. There Xellos was waiting for them and they fight their butts off. Sylphiel Dragon slaved him which did no good anyway. But then a savior came! Zelas the beastmaster came and injured Xellos till he was covered in his own black mazoku blood. " Xellos you have violated the mazoku rule number 24 of mazoku manual about trying rape a sorceress and you should know well that mazokus are not suppose to consummate and I have sense you love this woman and one more thing! Mazokus can't love!" Zelas voice boomed. She then took the really injured mazoku and teleport back. Before that she said " I'm sorry for the trouble that he caused" Gourry and his friends search the room. Gourry finally found her and ran to her. He released her soared arms from the magic ropes with his magical sword. She was relief to see Gourry and hugged him. Gourry closed his eyes as he felt the warmness that he felt a year a go in his arms. The gang went out of that place at back to the real world. Back there Lina was upset when Zel and Sylphiel was together but after all what she and Zel shared was just a moment of longing to touch someone and feel loved. Gourry then kneeled down. "Lina I'm sorry! I never…" Gourry tried to tell her but Lina just put her finger on his mouth. Out of no where Gracia popped out. "Lina I didn't sleep with Gourry" Gracia said looking innocent. "I Believe you! But I'm sorry I slept with Zel" Lina said looking guilty. "What?! Well I understand after all I slept with Sylphiel" he said. " Jellyfish I guess I have to understand that too do I? We both did it out of our loneliness and I know now that I can't really live without you" she said. "Same here honey! Lets remarry each other and start a new and have a baby!" he said pulling Lina closer to him. "yes and I missed being Mrs. Lina Gabriev." She said smiling at him as he kissed her . They were then interrupted by Zelgadis cough. "Well then we should have a double marriage ok?" he said smiling at Sylphiel then blushed when he looked at the couple In front of them. So ok they both got married and started a new. Gourry and Lina had a daughter and Gourry ain't that stupid anymore. Hey this is my story I can do whatever I want! Don't sue me I'm poor and the characters are not mine I'm just twisting the story! Ok I'm lame whatever but you got to admit it was kind of nice to read! Anyway it's 11:30 PM I'm tired and good night! Oyasumi nasai! DomoArigatou Guzaimasu !Ja ne! And if you have any questions my answer is Sore wa Himitsu desu!  
  
]  
  
  
  
  
  
Dramatta (Kitsune Onna) Ronin Onna. 


End file.
